1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a data storage apparatus and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the paradigm for computer environments changed to ubiquitous computing which may use computer systems every time everywhere. As a result, use of portable electronic apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a digital camera and a laptop computer has been increasing rapidly. Generally, portable electronic apparatuses use data storage apparatuses that employ one or more memory devices for storing data. Data storage apparatuses may be used to store data used in the portable electronic apparatuses.
Data storage apparatuses using memory devices have no mechanical driving units and exhibit good stability and endurance, fast information access rate, and low power consumption. Such data storage apparatuses may include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, a universal flash storage (UFS) device, a solid state drive (SSD), and the like.